


Find My Way Back

by ArtemisFerris09



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson) Ships It, Aphrodite (Percy Jackson) Ships It, Awesome Melissa McCall, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Melissa McCall, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Demigod Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Being an Asshole, F/M, Good Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Hemera (Percy Jackson) Ships It, Hermes (Percy Jackson) is a Good Parent, Jackson Whittemore Being an Asshole, M/M, Mpreg, Older Stiles Stilinski, Protective Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson), Protective Hemera (Percy Jackson), Protective Melissa McCall, Protective Peter Hale, Protective Sheriff Stilinski, Protective Thalia Grace (Percy Jackson), Sheriff Stilinski Ships It, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Luke Castellan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisFerris09/pseuds/ArtemisFerris09
Summary: Stiles is the demigod son of Hemera and Noah Stilinski, and he knows Thalia Grace, Luke Castellan, and Annabeth Chase.
Relationships: Hemera (Percy Jackson)/Sheriff Stilinski, Hemera/Aither (Percy Jackson), Luke Castellan & Hermes, Luke Castellan/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Peter Hale/Sheriff Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Find My Way Back

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles is two years older than the pack, meaning that he already graduate Beacon Hills High, but he decided to stay behind, so that he can graduate with his friends, Sheriff Stilinski and The Staffs know about this decision and made a deal with him, as long Stiles is doing his college work, he can stay.

(Stiles's POV)  
After the pack and I slowly drift apart, I decided to focus on my college assignments. I looked at the picture of me and my childhood friends, Thalia Grace, Luke Castellan, and Annabeth Chase, I have a soft smile appears on my face. No one in the pack notices that I am two years older than them, and I'm in College. When Luke, my true love, joins the Titans, during the second Titanomachy, my heart break after seeing him being possessed by Kronos. I was writing down answers for the assignment that is due on next Monday, I heard the door being knocked on, I sign and got up, and I walked downstairs and head to the door, and opened the door, I was about to speak or shout at Derek to leave, but I stop when I hear a familiar voice.

"Stiles" His deep voice said, that I remember before he was possessed.

"Luke" I said, my voice cracked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is 18 when season 2 began.


End file.
